


La peor pesadilla de Derek.

by bgqueen1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, Hurt, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgqueen1/pseuds/bgqueen1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek miro a Stiles, el chico le devolvió la mirada aterrado. Había una mano rodeando el cuello de Stiles que lo obligaba a permanecer de puntillas sobre el suelo, aunque la punta de sus zapatos apenas y rozaban la tierra húmeda del bosque. Ahí, delante de la casa Hale estaba la peor pesadilla de Derek cumpliendo la segunda pesadilla de su lista de pesadillas que llamaba vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La peor pesadilla de Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic participa en el reto de la Sterekweek. Día dos: experiencia cercana a la muerte.

Derek miro a Stiles, el chico le devolvió la mirada aterrado. Había una mano rodeando el cuello de Stiles que lo obligaba a permanecer de puntillas sobre el suelo, aunque la punta de sus zapatos apenas y rozaban la tierra húmeda del bosque. Ahí, delante de la casa Hale estaba la peor pesadilla de Derek cumpliendo la segunda pesadilla de su lista de pesadillas que llamaba vida.

— ¿No es tierno? Está paralizado de miedo, Derek. ¿Lo puedes ver? Está tan asustado que su corazón bombea sangre como un desquiciado… puedo sentir su pulso bajo mis dedos. Va tan rápido… pero, ¿sabes? Salta cuando digo tu nombre, salta como si tuviera esperanza. Cómo si creyera realmente que vas a salvarlo. Oh, chicos, ustedes dos le dan vida a uno de mis dramas favoritos. Soy una chica romántica después de todo, hasta me dan ganas de dejarlo vivo sólo para seguir viéndolos en su pequeña y retorcida historia de amor.

—Suéltalo de una maldita vez, Kate, tú no lo quieres a él —gruñó Derek. Su cuerpo se tenso cuando escucho una queja estrangulada escapar de los labios de Stiles, Kate había apretado un poco más su mano alrededor de la yugular de Stiles. El adolescente estaba pálido como una hoja de papel, podía escucharlo respirar, pero el aire que inhalaba y exhalaba era escaso como si sus pulmones fueran cerrándose cada vez más.

Derek no entiende cómo es que llegaron hasta allí, cómo es que Kate Argent está viva o por qué prácticamente toda su manada está inconsciente en el suelo a su alrededor como si la mayor de las peleas hubiera ocurrido sin que él se diera cuenta. Su cuerpo está lleno de rasguños, de heridas abiertas que no dejan de sangrar entre rojo y negro y su cabeza palpita con una horrenda oleada de dolor que le llega hasta el cerebro y le nubla los sentidos de un momento a otro. No sabe qué está pasando, se siente fatigado, como si hubiera peleado hasta que sus fuerzas no fueran más que cenizas dentro de su cuerpo, siente que la batería de hombre lobo que tiene en el cuerpo está en sus últimas. En cualquier momento podría desmayarse y no despertar por días, comprobando una vez más que su manada no está y que es demasiado tarde para la poca familia que se ha sumado a su vida.

Pero no se rinde. No puede dejar que Kate avance más de lo que ya lo ha hecho. Stiles está entre sus garras y Derek no puede permitir que esa bruja lo lastime y le arranque lo único bueno que tiene en su vida de nuevo. No va a dejar que lastime a Stiles, prefiere morir antes que ver al adolescente cerrar la boca para siempre.

—Oh, cariño, es muy dulce que quieras protegerlo —dice Kate de pronto, soltando el cuello de Stiles, que no tarde en doblarse sobre sí mismo tosiendo como lo haría un fumador de sesenta años, no lo deja que se recupere, tan pronto lo suelta Kate toma de ambos brazos y lo atrapa en el peor abrazo de la historia.

Stiles no se resiste y deja de toser despacio, puede que sea impulsivo pero no es un idiota, provocarla ahora que lo tiene prácticamente a su merced sería un suicidio y sabe que Derek jamás se lo perdonaría. Una vez más, los ojos color whisky de Stiles encuentran los verdes de Derek y siente que quizás podría salir vivo de esta. Derek es fuerte y podrá salvarlo. Siempre ha podido salvarlo y ahora no será la excepción, Stiles confiaban en Derek y sabía que no lo dejaría morir a manos de una loca-zombie-jaguar-asesina. Sin embargo; no puede evitar sentir que las piernas le tiemblan cuando la mano que tiene Kate sobre sus brazos se cierne más alrededor de su piel y puede sentir como las garras, que no sabe en qué momento exactamente le han atravesado la camisa que lleva encima, se hunden en su piel con brutalidad. Sisea de dolor y Kate suelta una cantarina carcajada que le eriza los vellos del cuerpo entero. Empieza a estar mareado y alucina con la voz de su madre diciéndole que es hora de dormir. No sabe que es real, si la voz de su madre que suena como cada lunes por la mañana antes de ir a la escuela o la risa de Kate contra su oído. La delgada línea que lo mantiene cuerdo se tensa y la realidad se difumina antes sus propios ojos. Incluso las perforaciones en su brazo dejan de doler. Ya no siente nada.

— ¡Stiles! ¡No cierres los ojos, Stiles! —Le pide Derek con la voz rota y llena de desesperación.

Stiles abre sus ojos y se endereza de golpe, cabello rubio y ondulado le cae sobre la cabeza y de pronto Kate está detrás de él sujetándolo con asfixiante firmeza. El dolor de las garras de esa mujer dentro de su piel se vuelve más intenso, ahora es consciente de que sus dos brazos son perforados. Tiene miedo, tiembla de pies a cabeza y mira a Derek, el hombre lobo está a menos de dos metros de ellos, con su mano derecha levantada a la altura de su pecho, como si quisiera tomar a Stiles y alejarlo de ese monstruo que alguna vez fue el amor de su vida, y sus labios entre abiertos. Derek también está aterrado, puede verlo en sus ojos y la manera en la que sus cejas se curvean hacia abajo como una carita triste. Stiles siente que se le va a romper el corazón al verlo así, tan asustado e indefenso. Kate es una terrible persona, un monstruo, una sádica psicópata que actúa sin motivos reales. Siente como la mujer se inclina un poco y acuna su barbilla en el hombro izquierdo de Stiles, una de sus manos viaja hasta la barbilla de adolescente y con sus garras, teñidas de sangre que seguramente es de Stiles, dibuja las venas hinchadas de su cuello. Stiles se relame los labios y traga saliva, siente como le rasguña la piel y las nauseas le suben por la garganta.

—Qué quieres de nosotros. ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?! —Grita Derek furioso, sus ojos brillan de ese helado azul que le derrite el corazón a Stiles y le recuerda que Derek ha perdido más de lo que les ha contado.

—Venganza, cariño. ¿Crees que disfrute que el loco de tu tío me atravesara la garganta? ¿Crees que me gusto morir y volver siendo esto? ¿Crees que me gusto vivir así por tantos malditos días? ¡¿Crees que me gusta saber qué prefieres a este niño sobre mí?! No, Derek, no me gusta… Me he sentido tan sola estos meses que sólo esperaba volver a tus brazos y poder estar juntos —Kate apretó más sus garras contra la piel de Stiles, el muchacho se quejo pero ella lo ignoro y volvió su atención a Derek—, pero cuál es mi sorpresa al descubrir que este niño te ha cambiado tanto. Oh, Derek, no sabes lo que sentí cuando vi como mirabas a este mocoso, casi con la misma adoración con la que me veías a mí. ¿Lo recuerdas? Eras tan dulce, un niño enamorado de una mujer.

Derek gruñó. Justo cuando pensó que podría liberarse de los fantasmas de su pasado, volvía esa maldita mujer y le recordaba todo lo malo que había hecho y las muertes que se sumaban sobre su espalda. No, no quería recordar al niño estúpido que cayó en las redes de Kate a cambio de algunos besos y un poco de sexo. Se odiaba a sí mismo por ser un idiota. Por haberse dejado engañar así. Su familia entera a cambio de un acostón. Sus propias garras surgieron de sus dedos, sus colmillos crecieron dentro de su boca sin darse cuenta y sus ojos brillaron aún más azul. Kate le sonrió, con esa asquerosa seguridad que adornaba su perfecto rostro.

—No, no. Aún no termino de hablar. ¿No te enseñaron a ser un caballero? Las damas primero. Bien, ¿dónde iba? Ah, claro, la culpa de todo la tiene este niño. ¿No es así, Stiles? ¿No has sido un niño malo y tocado las cosas de la tía Kate?

—N-no está tu nombre en ningún lado, deberías de empezar a etiquetarlas para que no pasen estas cosas —susurró Stiles apenas. Derek se sorprendió y quiso sonreír por la valentía estúpida que podía tener Stiles; no lo hizo. El tiempo se estaba acabando y si no hacía algo ahora, Stiles acabaría pagando las consecuencias.

—Vaya, pero si todavía le quedan ganas de hacer chistes —Kate sonrió con crueldad y hundió sus uñas en el brazo de Stiles, está vez el chico no pudo reprimir el grito de dolor—. ¿Alguna broma más?

—N-no con este público tan difícil… —jadeó Stiles deseando poder callarse o desmayarse, lo que fuera que le quitara el dolor que le recorría el cuerpo entero como si sus venas llevaran electricidad en lugar de sangre.

Derek vio como la sonrisa de Kate temblaba en sus labios y luego, cuando la advertencia de peligro le subió desde los pies hasta la cabeza, se dio cuenta que Kate soltaba a Stiles para arrojarlo al suelo, transformarse y saltarle encima dispuesta a desgarrarle ella misma con sus garras. Todo fue tan rápido, en un momento estaba de pie observando como la piel de Kate se teñía de azul; y al otro estaba sobre Kate, atacándola con todo lo que tenía. Fueron mordidas, gruñidos y zarpazos por cinco minutos enteros. Kate era fuerte, rápida e inteligente, sabía dónde y cuando debía atacarlo para dejarlo sin aire en el suelo. Derek no se dio por vencido, en cada caída se volvía a levantar y la atacaba con todo lo que tenía. Su fuente de energía de reserva exploto dentro de su cuerpo llenándolo de adrenalina, el instinto le gritaba que debía cuidar de su manada hasta su último aliento y así lo hizo, lucho con todas sus fuerzas contra esa bruja.

Pero no fue suficiente, a Kate le basto un segundo de distracción para romperle una pierna y dejarlo sobre el lodo como si fuera una bolsa de basura de ochenta kilos. Derek trato de levantarse y buscar a la mujer, jaguar o lo qué demonios fuera, para acabar de ella de una vez por todas.

No le costó nada encontrarla, enseguida se arrepintió. Kate estaba a un metro de él, de rodillas sobre el suelo, sonriendo con el cabello rubio alborotado y una expresión que podría definirse como la locura misma. Derek la miro y sintió como el corazón se le hundía en el estómago. Stiles lo miraba también, Kate volvía a tenerlo por el cuello.

—Esto es una lección: jamás te metas con una mujer enamorada —dijo Kate con una arrogante mirada que podía hacer sentir insignificante a cualquiera.

Derek estaba por protestar cuando todo, TODO, se fue al demonio. Vio su pesadilla volverse realidad.

Kate tenso su cuerpo y de un rápido movimiento, uno que Derek apenas consiguió ver, araño la garganta de Stiles de lado a lado. Abrió tres canales en su garganta que no tardaron en derramar el liquido espeso y carmesí que lo mantenía vivo. Derek se congelo y vio como los ojos de Stiles se apagaban cada segundo hasta estar vacíos. Se había ido. Stiles ya no estaba allí, Kate lo había asesinado a sangre fría como lo haría un animal. La mujer dejo que la sangre del inocente niño manchara su ropa y la tierra, no dejo de sonreír en ningún momento, sus manos estaban teñidas de rojo.

—Derek… — _bump._ El último de sus latidos llego a los oídos de Derek con altavoces. Después, silencio. Asqueroso silencio.

—No… no, no… ¡no! ¡NO! ¡STILES!

 

Despertó con el cuerpo cubierto de sudor y las mejillas húmedas. Llevo sus manos hasta su cara y el olor a sal le lleno la nariz. Lágrimas. Se miro las manos, algunas gotas permanecían en la punta de sus dedos, miro el gran ventanal que había en la sala del loft y vio la luz del sol colarse entre las ventanas. ¿Había sido sólo un sueño? Parecía tan real… había sentido como la vida de Stiles se escurría de sus manos y el aroma de su sangre… había sido una pesadilla. Una maldita pesadilla.

Quiso reír, reír como un idiota por verse en el mundo real donde no había Kate ni sangre derramada y donde Stiles estaba bien y vivo. Sólo había sido una pesadilla.

El sonido de pasos acercándose y voces murmurado cosas en español que apenas lograba comprender del otro lado de la puerta de hierro lo alerto. Olía a tierra seca, a ropa vieja, perfume de mujer, metal y acónito… _cazadores_. 

La pesadilla apenas estaba comenzando.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Y...? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
